E is for Easter, and E is for Eggs (the chocolate ones)
by candycanemaster
Summary: A little Easter story. Established densi, a little established Nallen and involves the whole team:)
1. Chapter 1

"Morning Sweetheart. Happy Easter" Deeks said as Kensi began to stir, sunlight pouring in the bedroom.

"Mm morning" she replied as she gave Deeks a kiss, his arm snaking over her body and pulling her closer.

"We've got to leave in two hours for Sam's place" Deeks said as they both felt the blankets being pulled, a sandy-coloured head of waves popping up.

"Eawstar?" Savannah asked carrying her plush toy dolphin as Deeks pulled her up onto the bed, where she snuggled between her parents.

"Yes sweetheart, it's Easter" Kensi said as Savannah put her face to Kensi's belly.

"Hi baby brovfar. We get chocowate today" she sing-songed as Deeks laughed, tickling Savannah.

"Dadda, no no stwop tickle" she said giggling as Deeks stopped and shifted her so she was once again snuggled between him and Kensi.

"You hungry peanut?" Deeks asked as Savannah nodded, her fingers twirling the ring on his left hand.

"Brovfar hungry too" she announced as Kensi's stomach rumbled, Deeks grinning as Savannah got out of the bed, Deeks right behind her as he went over to the other side of the bed and helped Kensi up and into a long hug, just like he did every morning.

"Love you" he said as he gave her a kiss, and then moved down to her stomach where he planted another kiss.

* * *

"What do you want for breakfast girls?" Deeks asked as Kensi and Savannah sat at the table.

"Stwarberry pancakes" Savannah said.

"Okay" Deeks replied.

"Nah-uh, choc chip pancakes" Kensi said pouting.

"Dadda stwarberry" Savannah said, giving her most adorable face.

"Aw of course, we can have both" Deeks said grinning as he started measuring the flour, the smell of pancakes wafting through the house fifteen minutes later.

"E is for Eawster, and E is for Eggs, the chocowate ones" Savannah sang out as they ate their pancakes.

"You wanna pick out your dress to wear to lunch at Uncle Sam and Aunty Michelle's house?" Kensi asked after they had finished their pancakes.

"Pick pink dwess?" she asked.

"Alright the pink dress" Kensi agreed, kissing her head as Savannah ran off to her room to get the dress.

* * *

"Dadda help put on dwess?" Savannah asked as Deeks walked in her room a couple of minutes later, buttoning up his light blue shirt.

"Sure, arms up" Deeks said as Savannah raised her arms, the pink dress going over her singlet.

"Dadda get my legging?" Savannah asked.

"Sure peanut." Deeks said, putting on her leggings.

"Hair?" Savannah asked as Kensi came into the room.

"You can pick out your headband for today, and then you and daddy can go in the bathroom to do your hair together." Kensi said as Deeks grinned and led Savannah over to the bathroom.

* * *

"Comb comb comb" Savannah sing-songed as she sat on the bench facing Deeks in the bathroom, combing her bed hair so that it looked neater.

"Looks great Sav" Deeks said, messing some gel into his hair, as Kensi came in and smiled at the scene as she heated up her curling iron, before pushing Deeks's hands down and fixing his hair herself.

"Pwetty dress Mama" Savannah said as Deeks put her pink headband with the white flower in her hair.

"Thanks peanut, do you want to go and help daddy get the Easter chocolate for everyone? Then we can leave" Kensi said as Savannah nodded and raised her arms so Deeks could help her down from the bench.

* * *

"Okay do you have the chocolate?" Kensi said as she emerged from the bathroom, makeup applied and hair curled in waves, not unlike Savannah's natural hair.

"Check" Deeks responded.

"Savannah's bag?"

"Check"

"Phone, keys and wallet?"

"Check"

"The chicken salad and dessert?"

"Check"

"The ultrasound picture?"

"Check"

"Camera?"

"Check"

"Kiss for your wife before we go?"

"Mm hmm" Deeks said as he kissed Kensi, gently sucking her bottom lip as her arms went around her neck. The tug on her dress a few seconds later reminded her Savannah was there.

"Check" Deeks said, making a 'ticking' sign in the air as he went outside to load up the car and to put Savannah in her seat, buckling her in.

* * *

"Uwncle Saaam, Aawntie Michelle, Miaaaaaa Happy Eawster!" Savannah said as she knocked on the front door, too short to ring the doorbell.

"Princess Sav!" Sam said as he opened the door, picking Savannah up and swinging her around as she giggled in his arms.

"Uwncle Caaallen" Savannah called out as she walked into the house and saw Callen.

"Hey there Sav" Callen said as he came over, carrying his baby.

"Baby" Savannah said, pointing to the bundle in his arms.

"Yes, mine and Auntie Nell's baby" Callen said as Savannah climbed and sat on the couch before opening her arms, Callen carefully putting Lucas onto her lap and Nell grabbing pillows to support him.

"Mama having baby too!" she said, gently stroking Lucas's cheek as Deeks and Kensi walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Michelle, Sam, Mia" Deeks said as he and Kensi greeted them.

"Happy Easter" Kensi said to Callen, Nell, Lucas, Eric, Hetty and Granger as she walked into the living room.

"Savannah is excited for the baby to be born?" Granger asked.

"Very. Especially seeing Callen and Nell's baby" Kensi said as she picked up Lucas from Savannah's lap.

"How long to go?" Nell asked.

"Any day now" Deeks said, passing the ultrasound picture.

"Gamma Hetty" Savannah said, running to Hetty and giving her a hug.

"My my, you're growing up fast aren't you Savannah? You must be eating lots" Hetty said smiling.

"Yah, we eat pancakes!" she said, as everyone in the room chuckled.

"Come on guys, time to eat" Michelle said as they went into the dining room.

* * *

"Ugh I'm so full" Kensi said as they finished up lunch.

"Wow, don't hear that too often" Deeks said as everyone laughed.

"Alright, well Mia and Savannah you two need to go to the living room to get ready for the Easter egg hunt" Sam said as Savannah clapped her hands excitedly. Mia, being quite a big older, grinned.

"Alright, come on Sav, let's go get our baskets" Mia said as she took the younger girl's hand.

"Come on Granger, show time" Sam said, passing the Easter bunny costume.

"Remind me again why I have to do this?" Granger asked.

"Because you lost the shooting contest last week" Callen said smirking.

"And because I said so." Hetty said, shooting him a warning look.

"Technically I'm in a higher position than you" he said.

"Go" Hetty said as she pointed to the direction of the bathroom.

"Granger as the Easter bunny? This is gonna be awesome" Deeks said, grabbing his camera as Nell and Michelle went outside to scatter the eggs.

* * *

"Say cheese" Sam said as Granger emerged from the bathroom, Deeks's camera clicking.

"If I find that anywhere you'll be dead detective." Granger said.

"Haha, sorry it's hard to take you seriously with that costume on, and it's _agent_ now, and if you kill me you'll be faced with an angry Kensi." Deeks said.

"You got that right" Kensi said grinning.

"Let's get these blindfolds onto the girls then we can have the egg hunt" Sam said, grabbing the blindfolds.

"Why do you need blindfolds?" Granger (the bunny) asked.

"It's no fun if you can see the eggs, they have to find them blindfolded" Michelle said, coming back inside with Nell.

"Sav is gonna go crazy with all those eggs" Kensi said, peering into the backyard.

"Let the madness begin" Deeks said grinning.

* * *

"Alright Sav I'm gonna put on this blindfold and take you to the backyard" Deeks said as he put on the blindfold.

"Dadda eggs?" Savannah asked as she took Deeks's hand.

"Yep, we're gonna have the Easter egg hunt now. And maybe the Easter bunny will be there too" Deeks said, as Savannah let out an excited squeal.

"You good Mia?" Sam asked as his daughter grinned.

"Yep" she said as she walked to the backyard and put on her blindfold.

"3… 2… 1… GO" Hetty yelled as Mia and Savannah took off on the grass, feeling around for the Easter eggs and putting them into their baskets.

* * *

"Egg, egg, egg" Savannah sang out as she felt around for the eggs on the ground.

"How many have you got Sav?" Deeks asked, his video camera out.

"Lots" Savannah replied, as she continued to sweep the grass wildly for the eggs.

"Are you having fun peanut?" Kensi asked.

"Yah" Savannah replied as she squealed happily, finding five eggs placed together.

"Aw I can't wait until Lucas can do all this" Nell said, a sleeping Lucas in her arms.

"It won't be long" Callen said as they watched Savannah and Mia on the grass looking for the eggs.

"Okay girls, the Easter bunny is putting more eggs out" Sam said as he pushed Granger into the backyard.

"Find bun-OW" Savannah said as an Easter egg hit her on the head.


	2. Chapter 2

"Head" Savannah wailed as she dropped her basket, eggs spilling everywhere as Deeks rushed over to comfort her.

"Seriously Owen? You had to go and throw one of those big solid eggs on her head?" Hetty asked as Savannah started to cry.

"Sorry, I was tossing them out and it's hard to look down in this costume" Granger said as Mia took off her blindfold and put Savannah's eggs back into her basket.

"C'mon baby girl, it's alright" Deeks said as he picked up Savannah and took off her blindfold.

"Head" Savannah said again as Deeks kissed her head where the egg had landed.

"It's okay, it was just an Easter egg." Deeks said.

"Here Sav" Mia said as she gave back her basket.

"Tank you Mia" Savannah said sweetly, sniffing as she accepted the basket.

"You alright now?" Deeks asked.

"Fix flower?" Savannah asked as Deeks smiled and readjusted her flower headband again.

"Sav what d-" Deeks started but was interrupted.

"BUNNY" Savannah squealed as she spotted Granger, wriggling to get out of Deeks's arms.

* * *

"Eawster Bunny!" Savannah said happily as she raced to give the bunny a hug, tears now gone.

"If only she knew that Granger was the one to throw the egg on her head" Nell murmured as Kensi laughed.

"Hey Sav" Granger said as he passed her a chocolate bunny.

"Miaaaa come get bunny chocowate" Savannah said as she grabbed the older girl's hand and brought her to Granger.

"Aw thanks Easter Bunny" Mia said laughing as Granger gave her a chocolate bunny.

"Picture with Bunny!" Savannah squealed as Granger groaned out loud.

"Can't refuse Owen" Hetty warned as everyone brought out their cameras.

"Dadda picture!" Savannah said as she pushed Granger to the ground and brought Mia over so they could sit on one knee each, both of them smiling brightly.

"Beautiful smiles girls" Deeks said as he took the picture.

"Lucas take picture?" Savannah asked as Callen looked at Nell and shrugged.

"Sure" Nell said as she placed Lucas in Granger's arms while Savannah sat on one side and Mia sat on the other.

"Aww that's so cute" Kensi said as everyone began snapping away.

"Let's frame that and put it in OPS" Deeks said as Granger shook his head.

"No no no that's not happening" he protested.

"Who died and made you head decorator?" Deeks asked cheekily.

"I'm putting whatever photos I want on my desk" Callen agreed.

* * *

"Okay now it's time for the treasure hunt. In partners' guys" Sam said as he got out the instructions.

"Uwncle Wic Wic?" Savannah asked.

"Yes Sav?" Eric asked, smiling at his nickname.

"Be partwer?" Savannah asked, putting on her best puppy dog face.

"Of course" Eric said grinning as he picked Savannah up and spun her around.

"Mia?" Sam asked.

"Uncle Callen" she said grinning as he gave her a hi-five.

"Nell?" Sam asked.

"Kensi.. and Lucas" Nell said grinning.

"Hetty?"

"Mr Deeks" Hetty said.

"Mich?"

"I helped to make the instructions, it doesn't make sense that I play" Michelle said shrugging.

"And well Granger, you don't get a partner 'cause you're the bunny, and I'm officiating" Sam said as he handed out the maps.

"Every map starts out at a different place in the house or in the backyard, and you have to follow the steps exactly to find your treasure!" Michelle said.

"Ready… Set… GO!" Sam yelled out as everyone scattered.

* * *

"Okay we have to start in the kitchen" Eric said as he took Savannah by the hand and led her there.

"We start in the living room" Callen said as he guided Mia there.

"We start at the front door Nell" Kensi said as they rushed off.

"And we start here" Hetty said as she and Deeks watched everyone scatter off to their starting places.

* * *

"Start facing the microwave and take 20 steps to the right, look up. Your next clue waits" Eric read out as Savannah ran to the microwave.

"Count wiff me" Savannah said as she took Eric's hand.

"Okay one, two, three…"

* * *

"Start at the television and take 15 steps away from the television and 13 steps to the left. Your next clue will be in the cupboard in front of you" Callen read out.

"Here" Mia exclaimed as she opened the cupboard and found the sheet of paper with an Easter egg attached.

"Walk 35 steps to the right and look up" Callen read.

* * *

"Walk 10 steps forward then 15 steps left. Look around for your next clue" Kensi read as she and Nell followed the instructions.

"Here" Nell said as she took a slip of paper with the chocolate that was on the table there.

"Ooh chocolate" Kensi said breaking the chocolate so they could eat it.

* * *

"Face the house and take 20 steps to the left. Look down for your next clue." Deeks read out as Hetty frowned.

"That's in their veggie patch" she said as they walked to the left.

"Ooh the clue" Deeks said as he took the clue, which was attached to a chocolate carrot which was buried in the ground.

"Very clever" Hetty commented as they took off the foil and shared the chocolate, reading the next clue.

* * *

"What am I meant to do?" Granger asked as Michelle and Sam grinned.

"You get to stand with the treasure chest at the end location and look pretty" Sam said.

"Make sure you smile" Michelle said as Granger nodded his head.

* * *

"Eighteen, nineteen, twenty!" Eric counted as they reached a wall.

"Up" Savannah said as they saw the chocolate eggs taped to a piece of paper which was stuck high up on the wall.

"Alright, hop up" Eric said as he helped Savannah climb onto his back.

"WEEEEEEE" Savannah said as Eric stood up, her little arm reaching out to take the paper and chocolates.

"Walk 15 steps to the right and turn left for 10 steps. Take your clue, combine it with team 2's clue and find your treasure" Eric read out as Savannah took his hand again.

* * *

"Here Uncle Callen!" Mia said as she jumped up and took the clue.

"Find team 1 and combine your instructions. Yours is the second half. Turn left and walk 30 steps out the laundry door." Callen read out.

"Where's team 1?" Mia asked.

* * *

"Find team 4 and combine instructions. Yours is the first half. Turn right and walk 13 steps." Kensi read out as they found their next clue.

"Who's team 4?" Nell asked.

* * *

"Walk 15 steps towards the treehouse then turn 90 degrees left and walk another 20 steps into the house. Walk 8 steps right and turn left. Combine your next instructions with team 3" Hetty read out.

"Confusing" Deeks muttered as they followed the instructions.

* * *

"Clue?" Savannah asked as she picked up the next paper, along with the chocolate taped to it.

"Yep. Find team two. Then walk 15 steps towards the back door." Eric read out as they heard Callen's voice call out to them in the next room.

"Team 1?" Callen asked as they met outside the two rooms.

"Yep, combine instructions" Eric said as they put the instructions together.

"TWEASURE!" Savannah called happily as she grabbed Mia's hand and they both raced over to Granger and the treasure chest, Eric and Callen following behind.

* * *

"There you are" Kensi said as she saw Deeks and Hetty coming in.

"Team 3?" Deeks asked as he read their next clue.

"Yep" Nell said as she took both papers and put them together.

"That way?" Hetty asked as they heard Savannah's voice call 'tweasure'.

"Yep" Nell said laughing as they followed the sounds.

* * *

"CHOCOWATE" Savannah called as she opened the treasure chest and saw the chocolate there.

"Yay" Callen said as they shared around the chocolate.

"Ohh what do you have there peanut?" Kensi asked as they saw Savannah with chocolate smeared on her face.

"Chocowate. Want some Mama?" she asked, holding out a piece to Kensi.

"Thanks Sav" Kensi said as she bit the chocolate, before giving the rest to Deeks.

"Baby doesn't want chocolate?" he asked as Kensi shook her head laughing as she patted her stomach.

"Baby will be up all night being hyperactive on my bladder" she said as Michelle grinned.

* * *

"Ahhh" Savnnah said yawning as she lifted her arms to Deeks.

"Are we tired peanut?" he asked as Savannah nodded and threw her arms around Deeks's neck before resting her head on Deeks's shoulder.

"I think that's our cue. Thanks for lunch guys. Happy Easter" Kensi said as they all said good-bye. Savannah blowing kisses to them all as they left the house.

* * *

A couple of days later Granger walked into OSP to find an enlarged picture of him as the Easter bunny plastered on the empty wall as the other workers there stood in front of it snickering, but immediately stopping and running back to their work stations when they saw him. Groaning he looked to the desks of the agents and found that each of them had framed a picture of him as the Easter bunny with Savannah, Mia and Lucas on their desks.

* * *

Happy Easter! Chloe xx


End file.
